Bilge
Male Awakened Rat Enchanter 9 Size/Type: Tiny Magical Beast (Augmented Animal) Hit Dice: 2¼d8+9d4 (32 HP) (I hope I've got that right, and the 2 HD from Awaken stacks with both the base ¼ and the class HD) Initiative: +3 Speed: 15 ft, climb 15 ft, swim 15 ft Armor Class: 17 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +2 deflection), touch 17, flatfooted 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/-8 Attack: Bite +9 melee (1d3-4) Full Attack: Bite +9 melee (1d3-4) Space/Reach: 2½ ft./ 0 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +3, Ref +6, Will +7 Abilities: Str 2, Dex 16 (8), Con 10, Int 18 (4), Wis 12, Cha 4 Skills: Balance +11, Climb +13, Hide +15, Move Silently +11, Swim +11, Spellcraft +18, +20 vs. Ench, Concentration +12, Knowledge (Arcana) +16, Craft (Woodcarving) +16, Knowledge (Geography) +10, Knowledge (Nature) +10, Knowledge (Local) +10 Feats: Weapon Finesse, Scribe Scroll, Silent Spell, Spell Focus (Enchantment), Spell Mastery (Magic Missile, Charm Person, Protection from Arrows, Touch of Idiocy), Eschew Materials, Spell Mastery (Dominate Person, Greater Invisibility, Hold Person, Shrink Item) Challenge Rating: 11 Possessions: Ring of Protection +2 (8000 gp), wizard's spellbook, glove of storing (10,000 gp) Alignment: Neutral Evil Spells per Day: 4+1/5+1/5+1/4+1/3+1/1+1, save DC 14+spell level, Enchantment 15+spell level Spells Prepared/Known: (Combat/pursuit encounter, if his spellbook has been taken, replace with Spell Masteried spells or even ones taken from PC's spellbook) 0: Ray of Frost x2, Read Magic, Mage Hand, Daze 1: Magic Missile x3, Expeditious Retreat x2, Charm Person 2: Tasha's Hideous Laughter, Mirror Image, Protection From Arrows, Silent Magic Missile x2, Touch of Idiocy 3: Fly, Shrink Item, Haste, Hold Person, Silent Tasha's Hideous Laughter 4: Greater Invisibility, Stoneskin, Charm Monster, Silent Hold Person 5: Telekinesis, Dominate Person Spellbook: 0: All 1: Magic Missile, Charm Person, Sleep, Expeditious Retreat, Mousehole 2: Protection From Arrows, Touch of Idiocy, Tasha's Hideous Laughter, Mirror Image 3: Hold Person, Shrink Item, Deep Slumber, Fly, Haste 4: Greater Invisibility, Charm Monster, Stoneskin 5: Dominate Person, Telekinesis Barred Schools: Bilge has chosen Necromancy and Conjuration as his barred schools. Familiar: Bilge has chosen not to summon a familiar. If a DM using Darkfate and Bilge wishes to add one, Bilge would see an amusing irony in having a cat familiar, but would be just as likely to choose a rat to have someone to talk to. Bilge can speak Common and Elven, but rarely does. A rat looks up at you, startled, before darting under the furniture, a flash of silver on its tail perhaps marking it as a valued pet. Awakened by a druid aboard a pirate ship, Bilge never displayed much of an inclination to do anything until the pirates captured a wizard. Bilge, intrigued by the unreadable writings in the wizard's spellbook, eventually badgered the wizard into teaching him the rudimentaries of wizardry. The fact that Bilge was a talking rat might have had something to do with either the mage's reluctance or eventual acceptance. The rat found enchantments fascinating, spending hours practicing his spells to win friends and influence people. These were especially useful on ship raids, as some of the most valiant defenders fell quite easily to a hastily-squeaked spell. Bilge eventually made it up through the ranks of the pirates to trusted advisor to the captain, something which irritated the druid that created him no end, as it had made said druid lose his own "trusted advisor" spot. The pirates were eventually captured and/or killed (It depends on which pirate you're referring to) by the navy, and it was obvious enough to Bilge that he could slip aboard the navy ship as another dumb animal fleeing the sinking pirate vessel. Charming the captain and whispering ideas into his ear as he slept, Bilge soon became the favorite pet of the ship's captain, even gaining access to his spellbook once more. With more powerful spells in, er, paw, he was able to twist the captain, creating a pirate of terrible efficiency due to the captain's experience with the tactics of pirates. Thus was born the first Darkfate. Others followed as heroes and navies took down each in turn, Bilge himself accumulating a small fortune in land-bound banks and hidden caves. It is only recently that Bilge has learned Dominate Person, and the amount of personal freedom it affords him is proving quite refreshing. During his charming days, he had to stay on his Darkfate's shoulder, whispering suggestions into their ear, but now he can stay in the captain's cabin or even in the decks below with the other rats, safely out of harm's way. In fact, it's now possible for his Darkfate to have no idea of his controller's identity. Physically, Bilge appears like every other rat, perhaps a little less scarred, but otherwise typical. Visible at the base of his tail is an engraved silver band, and his right front paw is encased in a tight-fitting leather glove, which may mark him as unusual, but the glove does a good job of blending into his fur. Bilge's personality is chauvinistic and superior. All his Darkfates have been men because he simply doesn't believe women have any place on a ship, besides maybe cook and, er, recreation. He enjoys the finer things in life, and usually eats first from his Darkfate's meals, which are always delivered to the captain's cabin alone. He spends his idle days practicing magic and gnawing pieces of wood into various shapes, occasionally creating interesting things that fetch good prices at market. (Bilge normally takes a -2 penalty to Craft (Woodworking) checks because it's very hard to find artisan's tools made for rats.) Bilge's ships almost never bear ship's cats or other methods of rodent control, and as such are usually heavily populated with other rats, giving Bilge many opportunities to hide in case of attack. In the event there is a cat on board, it's Bilge's familiar, and has been ordered not to hunt rats. Category:Awakened animals Category:Enchanters Category:Pirates